Reuniting Houses: A Prophecy Unknown
by RedAngelOfTheMoon
Summary: The gangs back for their 8th yr @ Hogwarts for their OWLs. New Characters are here to help reunite the houses and fulfill a prophacy. Though more problems seem to arise. Has the dark lord returned or is there a greater evil out there?
1. Meet Emerald and Scarlett Celebrus

**Okay I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**As I'm sure u kno; anywho I decided to redo my original story. See if it's any better.**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~

Hermione woke up to a soft tapping at her window; she groggily got up and went to her window. She peered through the window and saw a large black horned-owl with bright amber eyes and a silver star on its head. She smiled at the owl and opened the window so the owl could get in.

"Why hello Silver Star I haven't seen you in forever. How's my dear owl?" Hermione asked as she stroked the owl's soft wings. The owl leaned into her touch and made a soft approving noise causing Hermione to giggle as she saw a note attached to her owl's leg.

"Hm, I wonder what it says?" Hermione asked as she removed the note from the owl's leg. The owl flew on to a large branch and began to fall asleep. Hermione smiled at her owl, left her window slightly agape the window and went and sat down on her queen sized bed.

_Hey Scarlett!_

_I miss you so much!_

_I sent Silver Star back because he was getting annoying. _

_Anywho I can't believe it's your final year at Hogwarts that is so awesome!_

_Of course you could have graduated with me but whatever_

_Haha anyway I'm sorry for leaving you in the middle of July_

_You know with 'losing' your parents and all._

_It's a bummer but I have a few surprises for you this year_

_Okay I'll see you later_

_Love Emerald _

Hermione smiled at the letter and put it in the drawer next to her. She looked around the room to see that everything she needed was packed into bags. She sighed and went back under the covers with a smile on her face. Hermione went into a deep sleep, dreaming of how her finale year would turn out.

~.~.~

Hermione woke again this time to the gentle rays of the sun coming through her window. She groaned and turned to her side to see what time it was. Her alarm clock flashed 9:30 in bright red numbers.

"Bloody hell I only have an hour and a half to get to the station and be on that train!" Hermione yelled as she jumped out of bed and into her bathroom. She looked for her clothes that she set out the night before for her shower.

"Where the hell are they?" Hermione yelled as she looked around her bathroom. She ran back into her room and saw some clothes sitting on a dresser. She quickly ran to them to see a note attached to it.

_Sorry Scarlett but your surprises start here_

_There is no way in hell I was going to let you leave with those clothes_

_So I sent Silver Moon to drop off these_

_Then I told her to bring the ones you set out last night_

_I mean really girl you need to not be so…PREDICTABLE!_

_Enjoy your clothes; I'm sure the guys will_

_ Love Emerald_

Hermione groaned and brought her clothes to her bathroom. She jumped into the shower and quickly took a shower. Once she was finished she dried off then wrapped her hair up in a towel. She got out and looked at her clothes that Emerald left.

Her clothes consisted of a white lacy thong and matching bra, a white short sleeved shirt with a red skull in the chest the shirt clung to her body like a second skin, a red plaid skirt that went mid-thigh, fishnet stockings and black three inch heeled boots.

"What the hell was Emerald thinking?" Hermione groaned as she quickly changed into her clothes. Hermione ran out of her room and put her towel and clothes into a basket and threw it into a chute that led to the laundry room. She then ran into her room and began to comb her hair; she looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Ugh I know I should be mad that these are not my normal clothes that I wear to Hogwarts but it is something I would so wear" Hermione said when she finished combing her hair. She quickly did a spell and all her luggage shrunk, she put that in her black messenger bag. She went over to her owl and took it out of its cage.

"Silver Star go to Hogwarts and wait for me please" Hermione said to her owl. The owl bowed his head then flew out of her open window. Hermione then ran down her stairs grabbed Crookshanks and put him in his carrier. She then ran outside locked the door then ran to her car and threw everything into the passenger side. She then drove very fast to the station, once she arrived grabbed her belongings and put it on the sidewalk. She did a spell and shrunk her car and put it in her bag; she then ran to the station and quickly ran through the portal.

Once Hermione made it through the portal she began to look for her friends. She finally saw Ginny putting her luggage into the train, so Hermione began to walk towards her red headed friend. Hermione went behind Ginny tapped Ginny's left shoulder, then when Ginny turned Hermione quickly went to Ginny's right so Ginny couldn't see her. When Ginny didn't see anyone she turned and gave slight shrink and put a hand over her heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mio-" Ginny began to say till she noticed Hermione's outfit.

"Hello to you too Ginny" Hermione giggled as she put her stuff with Ginny's.

"Hermione what the hell are you wearing?" Ginny asked "You look hot but I have never seen you wear those types of clothes"

"Oh these haha well Emerald gave them to me" Hermione said giggling.

"Emerald oh who's that?" Ginny asked wriggling her brows suggestively as the two girls boarded the train and began to walk to their compartment just as the train started to leave the station.

"Eww Gin that is nasty Emerald is my cousin" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. The two finally found their compartment and went inside.

"Mio-" both Ron and Harry began to say till they saw her outfit.

"Hey guys" Hermione said as she sat with Ginny opposite of the boys.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Where is the rest of that outfit?"

"What were you thinking?"

"What have you done with the real Hermione?" Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the boys.

"I'm wearing an outfit. This is the entire outfit. I was thinking that this is my favorite outfit. And I am Hermione" Hermione said as she answered the boys.

"B-bu-bu-" both boys began to say but Hermione lifted a finger to silence them.

"No buts that is the end of this discussion. Now how was your summer Ginny?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Oh it was good, well other than these two gits talking about Quid-" Ginny began to say but the compartment door slid open.

"Hermione you are needed at the Head's compartment" a third year Hufflepuff boy said quietly.

"Okay thank you" Hermione said as she got up, the boy blushed and quickly walked out of the compartment.

"Oh I almost forgot that you were Head Girl congratulations" Ginny said.

"Yeah congrats Mione" both Ron and Harry said.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a little bit" Hermione said as she waved and walked out of the compartment. She walked to the front of the train and saw the Heads compartment; she heard Professor McGonagall talking to the Head Boy. Hermione sighed, took the Heads pin and put it on her shirt before quietly opening the door.

"Ah Miss Gra- Oh my" Professor McGonagall said in a shocked voice as she took in Hermione's appearance.

"Granger?" Draco asked shocked as he looked at Hermione.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" Hermione said as she took a seat next to Draco and across from Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy" Hermione said in a sweet fake voice.

"Oh uh well let's begin now shall we. Congratulations to the both of you for making Head Boy and Girl this year. Now as I'm sure you know you will need to come up with dates for the dances, Hogsmeade visits and assign the Prefects dates to patrol the castle. You two will be sharing a dormitory with two different rooms; I will show to you dormitory, after dinner this evening. Now I know you two are from rival houses but I do expect you two to act appropriately. That is all, I will speak with you later tonight" Professor McGonagall said. She then left the compartment giving one disapproving glance at Hermione's outfit.

"Okay Malfoy I agree with Professor McGonagall we need to at least act civil. Now goodbye and I will see you after dinner" Hermione said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Granger what the bloody hell happened to you?" Draco sneered.

"If you must know my cousin gave me these clothes" Hermione said.

"Ha I knew you would never wear those types of clothes" Draco said smirking.

"Actually Emerald took these out of my closet, this just so happens to be one of my favorite outfits" Hermione said as she left the compartment.

"Emerald? Must be a muggle name" Draco said to himself as he too left the compartment to go back to his friends, he needed to tell Blaise about the mudblood.

After a few hours the train finally pulled to a stop. Hermione and her friends quickly got off the train and began to head to the carriages. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts they all walked into the Great Hall what they saw made everyone gasp.

"Hello my students it has been a while hasn't it?" an older man said as he stood behind a podium just in front of the professors table.

"P-Professor D-Dumbledore?" all the students (minus the first years since they were with Professor McGonagall) asked as they stared at their said to be dead Headmaster.

"Yes, is something wrong? Please take a seat at your tables so that the first years may come in and be sorted" Dumbledore said. The students all went to their seat but looked at the Headmaster as if he would disappear from their sight at any minute. Just then the first years walked through the door with Professor McGonagall leading them to the front.

Professor McGonagall began to sort out the first years (both) as Dumbledore went back to his normal seat at the Professor's table. Once each first year was put into their house Dumbledore rose to give his yearly speech.

"Open the doors!" yelled a voice "Open the bloody doors!" The students began to look around to see who was yelling. Nearly Headless Nick flew through the door and flew over towards the professors table.

"What's wrong Sir Nicholas?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eyes seemed to brighten.

"There is a hooded person on a black Hippogriff flying through the castle being chased by Fluffy! They were headed this way!" Nick yelled.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to light up more, but before her could say anything the Great Hall doors flew open. The students leaned towards the main isle to see what had opened the doors. Sure enough there was a person in a black hooded clock on a black Hippogriff flying down the hall and behind them was a three headed dog.

"Bloody hell!" a few students yelled. The cloaked figure and the Hippogriff flew through the doors; the figure then grabbed their wand and swished it so the door closed. The figure looked around the room and swished their wand again and all the students were lifted up and pushed up against the walls and a barrier was place in front of the students. Another barrier went in front of the professor's table and the barriers made it so nothing could go in or out of the barrier.

The figure jumped gracefully off the still flying hippogriff and pointed their wand at a window; the hippogriff bowed and flew out the now open window. The figure then ran to the door to seal it shut but was pushed back when Fluffy barged through the door. A grunt of pain could be heard as the figure was thrown across the room and landed painfully on the floor. The figure quickly got up and went to point their wand at the dog but one of the dogs head hit the figure causing them to drop their wand and hit one of the barriers.

"Fluffy please calm down" Hagrid said trying to get the dog's attention but the dog just ignored him.

The dog went over to the figure the middle head went down to sniff the figure his tail wagging. The figure jumped onto the dogs head and began to climb on the dog; the figure took out a music box and opened it to play soft music. The dog began to sway before lying down and falling asleep. The figure jumped off Fluffy and walked wearily towards their wand. Once they reached their wand, they flicked it and the dog was levitated off the floor. The figure then walked towards the Great Hall doors and flicked their wand again so the doors opened. The figure pointed their wand towards the open doors and the dog floated out the door, the doors closed once the dog was through it.

"Where did you take Fluffy?" Hagrid asked his voice raising some. The figure had their back towards the professors and their shoulders began to shake signaling that they were laughing. The figure waved their wand and the barriers disappeared, then they turned around to face the professors. The figure brought their hands up to the hood and took it off causing everyone but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape to gasp.

"Honestly Hagrid do you think I would do anything to hurt Fluffy?" a female voice said with a slight Spanish accent. She had black wavy hair that was still hidden in her cloak, bright green eyes and she stood around five foot seven.

"Welcome back Admeta it's so nice to see you again" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling as he looked down at the girl.

"Good to see you too Professor" Admeta said smiling.

"I can see you still know how to make an entrance" McGonagall said looking sternly at Admeta.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome" Admeta said laughing "Here let me fix up this place eh?" She said as she twirled her left wrist and everything and everyone was where it was before.

"Humph haven't changed at all have you?" McGonagall asked giving her a heated look.

"Nope and don't plan on it" Admeta said smirking as she began to walk towards the professors table. As she walked by the tables, all of the students watched her in awe; the way she walked showed she had confidence and an attitude. Once she reached the professors table she smiled and hugged Dumbledore.

"My dear child please take off your cloak and sit with us, I was about to announce the Head Girl and Boy and then start the feast.

"Of course" she snapped her fingers and the cloak disappeared. She wore a black and green diagonally stripped shirt that had no left sleeve, the bottom of the shirt ended just below her large breasts, the right sleeve was cut into long shreds, (shirt looks like Pinks in Don't Let Me Get Me) she wore tight leather black pants with a few chains on each side, and black three inch heeled combat like boots.

"Admeta what on earth are you wearing?" McGonagall asked as she stared in disbelief at Admeta's clothes.

"Clothes" Admeta said raising a brow.

"That is the most inappropriate outfit I have seen in Hogwarts. And what is that in your ears, lip, nose and navel?" McGonagall asked still in shock.

"Piercings can't you tell?" Admeta said pouting.

"Now Admeta please take a seat so I may continue with my announcements so the students may eat" Dumbledore said in a serious voice but his eyes betraying him by twinkling.

"M'kay" Admeta said disappearing and reappearing in a seat next to Snape.

"Now as I was saying this year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore said. The Slytherin table all roared in applause, while the other tables kindly clapped, Draco stood and smirked before sitting down.

"And the Head Girl is Hermione Gra-" Dumbledore began to say but Admeta cleared her throat and gave him a look.

"Oh I mean Hermione Celebrus" Dumbledore said amused. All of the other tables minus Slytherin roared in applause.

"Celebrus?" a few students began to ask themselves.

"Yezir, that's our last name" Admeta said smiling.

"Admeta what are you doing here!"Hermione yelled.

"Now little cousin that's not very nice" Admeta said in a fake hurt voice "I said you would be getting surprises. This so happens to be one of them. So shut up"

"Whatever" Hermione grumbled.

"Oi Scarlett! Why do you still have your muggle born disguise on?" Admeta asked cocking her head to the side.

"Shush" Hermione glared at her cousin.

"Nope! Release!" Admeta said and pointed her wand at Hermione. A white light went towards Hermione and engulfed her. Once the light disappeared every student gasped. Hermione wore black three inch heels, black stockings that ended just above her knees, the school skirt that ended about mid-thigh (her butt seemed more firm), a white tight button up shirt that showed off her womanly body and larger breast, the traditional Gryffindor tie. Her once messy hair was now in soft ringlets that flowed down her back to about mid-back, her hair gave off a more golden tint, she had cat shaped eyes that were brown with an almost red tint, her freckles blended more into her skin, her lips were full and pink, and her face seemed more womanly with no baby fat. She had red stud earrings, a red stud in her cartilage and in her nose.

"Hermione?" Ginny, Ron, and Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Told you that you would catch people's attention this year" Admeta said sticking her tongue out. She stopped sticking her tongue out and looked over at Snape with a raised brow.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore we need to start dinner now Snape is hungry, his tummy said so, rather loudly I might add" Admeta said giving Snape an evil smirk.

"You little disrespecting child" Snape said glaring at her.

"Admeta's right let the dinner begin" Dumbledore said as the food suddenly appeared on the table. Everyone began to eat and talk, Admeta was conversing with most of the professors but mostly Snape, and Hermione was not answering any the questions her friends were asking.

"She is so weird" Pansy whispered to Blaise and Draco.

"Now that's not very nice" Admeta whispered in Pansy ear causing Pansy to gasp and drop her fork.

Blaise and Draco stared in awe at Admeta who had suddenly appeared as though through thin air. Admeta looked over at the two Slytherin boys, whose mouths where slightly agape, and winked before disappearing in a blink of an eye. The two boys blushed and quickly turned to the professors table to see Admeta talking to Snape, she looked at them in the corner of her eye and winked again and continued her conversation as though nothing happened.

"That was bloody amazing" Blaise whispered.

"H-how did she hear me?" Pansy asked wide eyed.

"She's an odd one that's for sure" Draco whispered as he glanced over at her.

'_She looks so bloody hot. That outfit shows off her beautiful body so perfectly; her stomach is so toned and that navel piercing looks so sexy. She has beautiful long black wavy hair and her green cat like eyes look so sexy. She looks wonderful in green; she doesn't look older than any of us she has to be seventeen there is no way that she's older. Her arse looks so big and tight I just want to squeeze it, and her legs are so toned and long so easily to wrap around my body and I want to massage her supple breasts….Ugh stop that Draco you are a Malfoy we do not want women, women want us.' _

"Are you alright mate?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah just thinking" Draco said. Dinner continued just as it normally would when dinner was over Dumbledore stood up which caused all the students to quiet down and look up at him.

"I would like the Eighth years along with the Seventh years to stay please" Dumbledore said. The entire First through Sixth years left and only Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Admeta -who had her feet propped on the table-, were left.

"Now as I'm sure most of you know I was killed during the war but as you can plainly see here I stand. I will answer your questions all in good time. I would first like to properly introduce Admeta Emerald Celebrus, Hogwarts greatest graduated student" Dumbledore said as he introduced Admeta. She disappeared and reappeared next to Dumbledore who stood at the podium.

"Impossible she doesn't look old enough to have graduated and none of us have seen her here" a Seventh year Ravenclaw girl said.

"True but I have already graduated from here so suck it" Admeta said.

"So how old are you? Are you using some sort of anti-aging spell?" another Ravenclaw girl asked.

"No! I'm only eighteen!" Admeta yelled glaring at the two girls.

"She graduated at the age of ten, she had private teachings. She needed to graduate early so she could go and live as a muggle" Dumbledore explained.

"So you are a muggle born?" Pansy asked.

"No pureblood" Admeta said.

"Now, now we can get to know each other later. She will be watching you in your classes and hopefully she will help you all excel in your magic. Please make her feel at home" Dumbledore said.

"What house will she be staying at?" a Seventh year Hufflepuff boy asked.

"I'll just stay with Scarlett that is if she and you don't mind Professor" Admeta said.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you accept Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's okay I don't mind sharing with Emerald" Hermione answered.

"Scarlett? Emerald?" a few student's mumbled.

"Middle names" both Admeta and Hermione said at the same time.

"Okay so now that you know that you will be watched and trained by her I expect you all to respect her. That is all, everyone is dismissed but Miss Parkinson, Mister Zabini, Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and the Celebrus's" Dumbledore said. All the other students filed out to go to their dorms.

"Now I know you all will want to go into the Heads dorm so I will allow it, you may even sleep in there though I will not stand for violence" Dumbledore said amused.

"Awww" Admeta said pouting and descending down the stairs.

"Now Admeta show them to the Heads room, once they know where it is at the rest of you may go back to your dorms" Dumbledore said.

"M'kay sir" Admeta said smiling "follow me losers" she said walking away with Hermione laughing next to her. Hermione and Admeta were in the front, their arms linked, the Slytherins walked on one side of the hall and the Griffindors on the other.

~.~.~.~.

**Okay so that was my first Harry Potter story**

**Yaay!**

**Any who… review and tell me if you like it **


	2. Meet Alejandro and a Veela Revealed

**Okay so this is my second chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews DontDieFred & To-Do-Lister**

**Oh BTW my name used to be TenshiYasha-Hime so ya I'm rewriting it. Lol. Oh yeah I know about there being no 8****th**** yr but bcuz of the war (and the ministry) they have to retake their 7****th**** yr so they call it the 8****th**** yr. And Hermione is not a Granger you'll find out in the chap.**

**I own the plot but not Harry Potter.**

**Onward to the story.**

**~.~.~ **

"M'kay sir" Admeta said smiling "follow me losers" she said walking away with Hermione laughing next to her. Hermione and Admeta were in the front, their arms linked, the Slytherins walked on one side of the hall and the Griffindors on the other.

"Dude where's Alejandro?" Admeta asked Hermione.

"I have no idea. Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Why? Because I haven't seen him in forever" Admeta said in a whining voice.

"You saw him a few months ago" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" Admeta said as she stopped at a picture.

The picture was divided by a black line into four squares, in each square there was a different picture. On the top right there was a picture of a silver snake with a green background, on the bottom right there was a picture of a bronze raven with a blue background, on the top left there was a gold lion with a red background and on the bottom left there was a black badger with a yellow background.

"Ssssssssay" the snake said.

"The" the lion said.

"Pass-" the raven said.

"Word" the badger finished.

"United Houses" Admeta said smiling. The animals nodded and the large portrait flew open. Everyone walked in and looked around in awe.

"Wow this place looks amazing" Ginny said as she looked around the common room.

The room had large white tiles on the floor, dark tan walls with white trim, two black and tan couches facing the extremely large fireplace, a black and tan love seat and a black and tan big chair. A book case that took up the entire right wall, on the left side there was a kitchen and a dining table, at the far left there was a stair case that led up to two separate pictures; the one on the right was a picture of a silver dragon laying in a bright green meadow, the one on the left was a picture of a beautiful trail in a green meadow with a Veela like woman in a red cloak. On either side of the fire place were two large pictures, on the right side there was a picture of a golden lion and his mate and on the left side there was a picture of a silver snake and his mate.

"I'm sure you guys want to know what's going" Hermione said walking over to sit at one of the couches. Everyone followed her and sat down except Admeta who walked into the kitchen. Blaise, Draco and Pansy sat on the other couch, Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat and Ron sat on the chair.

"Explain Granger" Pansy said trying to act indifferent.

"Celebrus! We are Celebrus not Granger!" Admeta yelled from the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Crookshanks ran into the kitchen.

"Ignore her. My name is Hermione Scarlett Celebrus and Admeta Emerald Celebrus is my older cousin. We belong to the Celebrus clan, a pureblood clan that was kept in secret and technically will no longer exist as a pureblood clan" Hermione stopped talking when they heard a shriek from the kitchen.

"Alejandro Custos! Put me down!" Admeta yelled.

"No, you never told me you were going to be here" a husky male voice said chuckling.

"…Well…okay I have nothing to say" Admeta said causing the man to chuckle. "Make yourself useful and take me to the other room."

"What about the tea?" the man asked.

"It will follow" Admeta said matter-a-factly. They heard the male grunt then footsteps coming from the kitchen.

A tall man walked in with black combat boots, black bondage pants, a dark blue skin tight shirt and a gray and blue striped jacket. He had shaggy, dark orange hair with black tips, bright red eyes, tan skin, a slim yet muscular build, and piercings in his eyebrows, lips, nose, and leather bracelet with spikes on each wrist. He had Admeta thrown over his shoulder and walked over to sit next to Hermione.

"Alejandro really?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes really" Alejandro said putting Admeta on his lap. The others looked at the man in shock and looked at the girls for answers.

"Oh this is…er was Crookshanks" Admeta said smiling "His real name is Alejandro, he's ananimagus."

"No shit Meta" the man known as Alejandro said rolling his eyes. A tea set floated from the kitchen, a small glass coffee table appeared in the middle of the seating area and the tea set landed it.

"Thanks hun" Admeta said smiling at Alejandro. He grunted and watched her carefully as she prepared two cups of tea.

"There's enough for everyone you know" Admeta said handing Alejandro a cup then Hermione. She prepared herself a cup then gave the pot to Ginny so she could prepare some. Hermione and Alejandro took a sip and whispered perfect before looking at the group.

"Now to continue-"

"Do we honestly have to say everything?" Admeta said interrupting Hermione "I know let me tell it! Okay so all yall need-"

"Yall? Since when do you say that?" Alejandro said amused.

"You know what? Shut up! I pick up some stuff from my travels so shush your mouth" Admeta said pouting. Alejandro grunted and continued to drink his tea.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! Dumbledore, Snape and a few other wizards are not dead. They had to fake their deaths so the dark side would think they had an advantage. They helped in the war and now that that's over with I think we're done" Admeta said smiling.

The group continued to talk amongst themselves though not with the other house. Admeta and Hermione refused to answer questions about themselves or their clan which made the others question why.

"Well Mione I guess we better go" Harry said as he looked at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"Okay well you can go through the portrait of the lions it leads to the Gryffindor common room just whisper a password you choose" Admeta said.

"Okay goodnight Mione, Admeta" Ginny said giving Hermione a hug then walking towards the portrait, Ron and Harry waved and followed Ginny out.

"Okay you all can leave through the portrait with the snakes, its same as the lions just pick a password. Come on Alejandro, Scarlett" Admeta said. Alejandro and Hermione nodded and walked up to the Veela portrait and went through it to Hermione's room.

"Pansy can you leave I need to speak with Blaise alone" Draco said.

"Sure, but I choose the password it will be Unicorn" Pansy said as she left through the portrait with a smirk at Blaise's angered face.

"Come on mate we need to go up to my room I need to keep this conversation private" Draco said as both he and Blaise walked towards the dragon portrait.

"Password?" the dragon asked.

"Blaise think of something in Italian" Draco said looking at his dark haired best friend.

"Argento" Blaise said. The dragon nodded his head and the door opened. Both guys walked into the nicely Slytherin decorated bedroom, Blaise sat on the bed while Draco closed the door.

"So what is it mate?" Blaise asked as he lay back on the large bed.

"What do you know about Veelas?" Draco asked sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Let's see Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand. They live in bodies of water and have power over storms. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape shift into swans, snakes, horses, or wolves. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, and they are fierce warriors. Interestingly it is said in some legends that if even one of their hairs is plucked, a Veela will either die or be forced to change into a non-human shape. It is also said that full-blooded male veelas do not exist" Blaise said with some confusion in his eyes.

"Very good, but not entirely true." Draco said.

"Why do you ask?" Blaise asked.

"Well you see I am part Veela it seems. My father is three-fourths and my mother is half" Draco explained.

"Wait so that's why you look different. But why are you telling me this?" Blaise asked.

"Well you see I went through the changes on my seventeenth birthday and it seems I have a mate" Draco whispered.

"Holy shit! Hell no! I refuse! I'm straight!" Blaise yelled blushing.

"Huh?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"I don't want to be your mate I think of you like my annoying little brother" Blaise said blushing.

"You bloody idiot. You're not my mate" Draco whispered harshly to Blaise.

"Sorry mate I thought for sure you were going to say I was your mate" Blaise said chuckling nervously.

"No what I was going to say is I need to find her, I have been taking these potions that keep my emotions and senses to a minimum" Draco said.

"Why?" Blaise asked laying back down on the bed.

"It seems that a Veela such as myself has to use their senses to find their mate and win her over before my next birthday or I die of lonesomeness. During this time I try to woo my mate I will become extremely jealous if she is with or touching another guy, I feel her emotions the closer I am to her, and I become irritated very quickly" Draco explained.

"Damn, so what do you need me to do?" Blaise asked.

"I need you to stop me if I try to do something stupid, and carry a calming potion incase my emotions get the best of me" Draco said.

"No problem mate" Blaise said reassuringly.

"I appreciate it" Draco said.

~.~.~

Draco woke first to the smell of something mouth-watering but he couldn't figure out the scent. Blaise woke up to the same scent and both looked at each other with a confused faces.

"What is that brilliant smell?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know let's find out" Draco said. Both guys got out of their beds (Blaise slept on a futon) put on a shirt since both slept in their boxers they didn't want to scare the 'prude' and her cousin. They quietly opened the portrait and stepped out softly to not make a sound. They heard two voices singing so the guys placed an invisible spell on them so they could not be seen and walked down stairs.

Hermione, _Admeta,_ **both**

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

The girls were dancing around the kitchen cooking with Alejandro who was smiling and helping them by setting the table for five.

If you want my future forget my past  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast  
_Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

All of them were still in their pajamas which -surprising the Slytherin boys- showed a lot of skin that neither thought Hermione would ever wear or let others wear around her.

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha

Hermione was wearing a light blue tank top that showed her navel –and her piercing which was a gold rose- there was a picture of a cute penguin across her chest, her dark blue pajama pants rested lowly on her hips and she wore slippers that looked like penguins.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**  


Admeta wore a large tee-shirt that obviously belonged to Alejandro since it engulfed her small frame. It was gray and on the chest in black letters it said 'FBI: Federal Booty Inspector', it reached a little under mid-thigh and she walked barefoot.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel  
Say you can handle my love are you for real  
_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

Alejandro wore only boxers; they were dark green and had a white scull design. The boys noticed that he was extremely muscular more so then they thought. There looked to be not an ounce of fat by him and his hair screamed 'I-just-fucked-like-a-wild-animal-in-heat.'

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha  


Once the table was set Alejandro would grab plates and catch the food that the girls would throw. The boys looked on in amazement; they were in sync with each other. Not ONE crumb fell on the floor even though the food was practically throw randomly in the air.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

When one plate was full Alejandro would place it on the table then grab one that was empty and the routine would start all over again; till all the plates were filled.

_So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully  
We got em in the place who likes it in your face  
We got g like mc who likes it on an  
_Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_  
And as for me hah you'll see  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around**  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

Admeta began to grind up on Alejandro who wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her head. They stood there swaying back and forth in rhythm with the song as Hermione grabbed orange juice and milk from the fridge.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

Alejandro and Admeta pulled away from each other and went to a machine that the Slytherin boys had never seen before. Admeta poured three cups of the dark liquid while Alejandro put sugar in the cups. They then went back to the table and set the cups in front of Hermione and themselves.

_****__If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam__**  
**_**Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
**_Slam your body down zigazig ah_**  
If you wanna be my lover**

The boys noticing that the girls had finished decided to make themselves known.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Admeta said smiling, Hermione doing the same but Alejandro glared at them. Both guys returned the smile to the girls and returned the glare to Alejandro.

"Are you two just going to stand there like idiots or are you going to sit down?" Alejandro drawled out. Blaise grumbled something about 'damn cats' and 'dumping him in the lake' as he and Draco sat on one side of the table opposite of the girls; Alejandro sat at the head of the table next to Admeta.

"Do you want coffee?" Admeta asked getting up to get the coffee.

"What's that?" Draco asked Admeta.

"A drink dumbas-" Alejandro began to say but Admeta hit him upside his head.

"It's a really good…..here have some of mine" Admeta said placing her cup in front of Draco and Hermione placed hers in front of Blaise. Blaise and Draco looked down at the brown liquid with a raised brow.

"Drink it it's not like we poisoned it or anything" Hermione said. Both guys looked at each other then back to the drink. They shrugged and took a sip of the liquid, their eyes widened as the liquid went down their throat.

"Like it?" Admeta asked.

"Yeah" Blaise said.

"Awesome I'll get you two cups" Admeta said jumping up and running to get two more cups. When she came back they began to eat, the girls conversing while the boys listened. When they were done both went up to their rooms to change.

"Come on Drake I need to change and get my books, everyone else is still at breakfast anyway" Blaise said standing next to the snake portrait.

"I'm coming" Draco said walking towards Blaise in his school uniform.

Both guys went inside to the Slytherin rooms where Blaise quickly dressed and grabbed his things, with just enough time to go to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys where have you two been?" Pansy asked when the two sat down at the table.

"Heads room!" Blaise replied with a wide grin.

"Ooookay…you two better eat up you have only a few more minutes" Pansy said eyeing Blaise suspiciously.

"We already ate. Admeta and Gra- er Hermione made breakfast" Draco said.

"Oh how did it taste?" Pansy asked with a raised brow.

"Really good! Have you ever had coffee? You need to drink coffee! It's fucking good! Really, really gooooood!" Blaise said with a grin.

"Er…. Okay" Pansy said a little scared of how Blaise answered.

"Yeah it seems he drank too much, Admeta said that he may act a little different" Draco said looking at his friend with a look of amusement.

"Oh you two missed the schedules being passed out but I have them for you." Pansy said giving the boys their schedules "By the way have you seen Admeta?"

"She's not here?" Draco asked looking at the Gryffindor table then the Professors table.

"Nope; thought she was with Hermione" Pansy said. Just then the bell rang signaling breakfast was over.

~.~.~

**Argento- silver**

**Okay hit that cute review button and tell me if you like it! ;D**

**I need help trying to get their schedules.**


	3. Andrew Custos and the OWLs

**Okay I do NOT own Har****ry Potter!**

**Thank you for reviewing ****adewunmiakande**** & ****WaterAngel35****. Lol I laughed when I read them. I totally agree with that! last time someone gave me hell for having HG be a pureblood.**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~

The eighth years were the first ones out of the hall and began to walk towards the dungeons. In the hall just outside Snape's room there stood three figures; two males and one female. When the group was close enough (yet far enough for the trio not to see them) they were able to recognize Admeta and Andrew. Andrew and the other guy were leaning against the wall and Admeta stood in front of them.

Andrew wore black dragon hide boots with a silver lion buckle on the outside on each boot, black cargo pants that rested on his hips snugly, and a tight red and black striped shirt that showed off his lean muscles. He had black wrist bands with spikes, piercings in his eyebrows, lips and nose. His shaggy hair again looked as though he just had sex and yet it only made him look sexier (in the girl's opinion).

Admeta wore black stilettos, black leather pants that rested, lowly on her hips, a skull on the right side, a white long-sleeved button down shirt with the top two buttons undone (to show enough cleavage), a purple vest with a small skull on the right breast, a loose black tie and a black fedora with purple and green ribbon wrapped around it. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the torch light, and hair now reached a little passed her shoulders and now had purple streaks in the majority of her hair.

The guy that they did not recognize was tall and wore black converse shoes with sky blue laces, black jeans with chains on the side and a sky blue snake design on his left leg, black skin tight shirt with a sky blue skull. He had shaggy, black hair with green streaks which he had styled in a Mohawk, bright grey-blue eyes, tan skin, a slim yet muscular build, and piercings in his eyebrows, lips, nose, and leather bracelet with spikes on each wrist. He looked at the group but quickly returned his gaze to Admeta.

"Okay let's see I'm thinking something cinnamon" Admeta said.

"Yes that sounds good" the unknown man said smiling.

"Hmmm apple cinnamon pie" Alejandro said smirking.

"No not in the apple mood" the man said again.

"Okay…I know pumpkin cinnamon pie with whipped cream on top and a mint leaf" Admeta said with a triumphed smirk.

"Yes that sounds delicious" the man said with a huge smirk.

"Whatever…Oi look the eighth years are finally out" Alejandro said looking at the group who had finally reached the trio.

"It's 'bout time. I was beginning to become impatient" Admeta said.

"Yeah wouldn't was to piss her off further, ne?" Alejandro said smirking.

"Come here suga let me give show you how pissed I can be" Admeta said stomping over to Alejandro.

"Ah-ah little one, come here" the unknown guy said running over to Admeta and scooping her up in a bridal position.

"Drew! Put me down!" Admeta said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmmm, nope don't feel like it" Drew said walking into the potions room with Alejandro walking behind them with a smirk. The eighth years followed the trio inside and sat down while the trio went to the front.

"Mister Custos I suggest you let her down now before I do something you will regret" Snape said as he walked out of his office and glared at Drew with a look that could kill. Drew placed Admeta on the floor and she ran over to Snape.

"Papá!" Admeta said as she practically glomped Snape. He gave a soft smile as he looked down at her and returned the hug. Snape quickly gave Drew and Alejandro a death glare which the two smirked in reply.

"Andrew, Alejandro leave Papá alone" Admeta said turning and in Snape's arms and shaking her head at the two boys. The two raised their hands up in defence then leaned up against the wall.

"How you tolerate them is beyond me" Snape mumbled.

"Eh after you live with them for a few years you get used to them" Admeta said shrugging her shoulders.

"So the kids have to take their exam no?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes" Snape drawled. Admeta and Andrew smirked at the eighth years while they all groaned.

"You all will be taking OWL exams in every class that you have ever taken at Hogwarts all this week" Admeta said while Snape passed out the exams.

"Why are we taking the OWLs now?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Do you want to stay at Hogwarts longer than needed? You can if you want to…or if you pass the OWL, which I know you will, and then you may leave to start off your careers or go to a university" Admeta said.

"You may begin now" Snape said sitting at his desk. Admeta walked over to him whispered something in his ear. He looked over at both Custos who were leaning against the wall and nodded his head. The two returned the nod and disappeared with a loud crack. The only sound in the room was scratching of the quills on the parchment.

~.~.~

"Times up" Snape said after what seemed like forever.

"AGH! I just about killed myself!" Admeta practically screamed as she jumped up.

"It was not that bad" Snape said looking up at her.

"Says you! You are used to this shit! I on the other hand hate lock-up. I'm going to the pitch" Admeta said.

"I thought you all had to do something productive" Snape said.

"I am…I'm going to teach the First years how to fly" Admeta said her eyes darting around nervously.

"No you're going to help me grade these exams" Snape said.

"Awwww! Fine" Admeta said sitting down with a pout. The eighth years placed their exams on Snape's desk and walked out. Hermione was the last one with Ron and Harry waiting at the door.

"Have fun grading" Hermione said smirking at Admeta.

"Have fun testing all day" Admeta replied with a smirk.

"Oh I will" Hermione said her smirk faltering slightly.

"And I'll have fun grading your exam" Admeta said her smirk widening.

"Hate you" Hermione said walking out.

"Love you too" Admeta said as Hermione walked out flipping Admeta off. When the Golden Trio left Snape turned to look at Admeta who grabbed half of the tests.

"Such a loving family" Snape said smiling at Admeta as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, and it only grows" Admeta said returning the smile.

~.~.~

"That was horrible!" Ron groaned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Every single one of the eighth years eyes were dull and tired from the testing.

"Agreed" Harry said sitting next to Ginny, who had a sympathetic smile

"The OWLs were easy but so bloody long" Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"And to think you have to do it all over again all this week" Admeta said in a sing-song as she ruffled Hermione's hair. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and placed her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"I really hate you" Hermione mumbled. Admeta giggled and kissed Hermione on her cheek.

"Love you too cousin" Admeta said.

"Did you come here to taunt me or what?" Hermione asked.

"Normally I would like to but I decided to let you know that I'm taking the boys out to dinner and Dumbledore gave us a room so we won't be home" Admeta said.

"Thank you! You've been here for not even twenty-four hours and I want you out of my life" Hermione said seriously but a twitch of her lips showed otherwise.

"Awwww my feelings are hurt" Admeta said pouting.

"Oh how can I make it up?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"You can make it later tonight" Admeta said licking Hermione's cheek. The Gryffindors who were listening in on their conversation turned a bright red which would make tomatoes jealous.

"I will not give you a massage" Hermione said a slight blush dusting her cheek.

"Awwww but you said so last night! You liar. Stupid Gryffindorks" Admeta said pouting. Hermione went to elbow her cousin but she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Your cousin is not a Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"No and before you ask I will not tell you what she is. I want to see if you can figure it out" Hermione said smiling devilishly. The rest of the lunch seemed uneventful but everyone enjoyed catching up.

~.~.~

The whole week passed the same unfortunately for the eighth years. Their eyes were dull and their bodies were tense.

"When will this ever end" Harry groaned out.

"Today was the last day" Hermione said. The eighth years had just finished their last OWL and were on their way to dinner. They were practically dragging their feet as they shuffled down the hall.

"Haaaaarrrrrrrrrrrry" Admeta said as she practically glomped Harry. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Why hello Admeta" Harry said.

"What the hell?" Draco asked raising his brow.

"I promised Admeta that we would go out to the pitch tonight" Harry answered.

"You smell good what cologne do you wear" Admeta said muffled by Harry's neck. Harry's face flushed slightly and he mumbled his answer. Draco glared at Harry with a look that could kill.

"I see…hm I like it" Admeta said as she pulled away.

"Emerald why are you here?" Hermione asked. Admeta looked over her with a blank face but then her eyes lit up.

"Ah yes! Your OWLs have been graded and you all must stay after dinner because Dumbledore has something he wishes to tell you about them" Admeta said.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Dude I just said that he wishes to tell you not me! Open your ears!" Admeta said with a glare. Pansy returned the glare ten-fold and clenched her fists. Admeta returned the glare even harder but then she giggled and turned around. She began to cartwheel and flip down the hall towards the Great Hall while she sang.

I'm Blue

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

I'm Blue

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

Da ba dee da be di

"What the hell is she singing?" Pansy asked.

"It's a muggle song it hasn't been created yet" Hermione said.

"That is a very interesting song" Blaise said with an amused smirk. The others laughed in agreement and their tense muscles seemed to melt away. They walked into the Great Hall a heavy weight seemed to be lifted off their shoulders.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
